This project will contribute to improved methodology for clinical psychopharmacology by (a) evaluating new statistical methods for applicability, (b) developing and/or evaluating new methods for assessment of psychopathology and measurement of improvement, (c) developing and evaluating alternative objective criteria for classification of psychiatric patients. A standard disgnostic assessment program will provide detailed history and background data, clinical symptom rating profiles, and psychometric test data that will be used to evaluate criteria for selection of patients for clinical psychopharmacology research. A collaborative research support function will be continued in providing statistical analysis and computational requirements for selected clinical investigators.